


Happy Birthday Jean

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Shower Cards, check<br/>Heart Attacks, check<br/>jean marco fluff. check<br/>movie night, check<br/>Yeah, Birthday Parties are pretty fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Jean

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, it’s almost the end of the day and I thought to myself, I am going to fricking write a jeanmarco fluff. I don’t care how awful it turns out. I am going to write an awful jeanmarco fluff. So for horseface’s sake and his 16th birthday, here we go….

The gang threw me a surprise birthday party for me even though I told them especially not to. I am not the birthday kind of guy if you see even though this is my 16th birthday. I told my parents that I was going to just spend the night at Marcos without the idea of this elaborate set up. Almost everyone came except Annie and Bertolt and Reiner didn’t even pay a reason why. They got me a couple of present- even Eren surprisingly- and they were pretty cool. Historia sowed a cute little bear plushy, Connie got this new headset, Sasha got me this big ass box of pocky (I don’t know how she got that one honestly), Armin got me this really cool Persona 4 t-shirt, Mikasa also got me a $20 gift card at Starbucks, and Eren? He got me this really shitty birthday card that wasn’t even a birthday card but a baby shower card that said “Happy Bump Day! Have a Lovely Baby Shower” except he crossed out baby and wrote birthday and inside the card it said ‘happy birthday horseface’. I think my favorite present was Marco’s because he got me two tickets to a Bastille concert coming up. I love him so much for it. Other than that, the only thing I liked about to day is that I am the same age as Eren, so he doesn’t have to keep rubbing it in my face that he was older.  
It was already pretty late and most of them were already leaving except Sasha and Connie were still at it, playing Counter Strike on my couch and eating practically all of the left over food.  
“Jeaaaaaan, hey Jean,” I heard Marco’s muffled voice from upstairs. I quickly walked up to his room where I found an extremely large cardboard box tied up with a big red bow. Let me guess, Marco is inside here and supposed to pop out and say happy birthday, I thought, ugh that clicheful dork. I ripped off the bow and opened the box. It was empty. There was a small note at the bottom however. I reached for it but before I could read it-  
“SURPRISE,” Marco jumped on my back out of no where almost giving me a heart attack.  
“HEY HEY HEY,” I screamed, “What the hell was that Marco? You could of killed me.” He gave me an ear to ear smile except the corners of this mouth were smudged in chocolate frosting. I  
“Didn’t you read the note?”  
“No, because you attacked me out of nowhere!”  
“I’m sorry,” he said massaging my back as I was still panting from his scare. “This was supposed to be my last present. I guess it backfired.”  
“You think?”  
“Can I make it up to you?”  
“Probably not. I mean, that is so not cool-“he cut me off and pecked my cheek.  
“Are you sure?”  
I could feel my face grow very warm. I mean we were in his room after all. I stayed very quiet. He gave another peck at me and soon I found myself exploring his mouth slowly and peacefully. I could taste the leftover chocolate on his face and soon, smuges were also on mine. We both found ourselves leaning on his bed as we stepped closer after every warmkiss. It felt great. I think better than the whole party itself. Marcos’s kisses felt pleasant and warm against mine. He started to grab closer to me and I clutched to his neck. Before he could push me onto the bed, I cut off and said,  
“Marco, I love you, but, I’m not sure about…” my voice trailed off.  
Marco’s face turned tomato red.  
“I didn’t mean… for this to… I just started to. I don’t even know if I want to either. “he darted away my confused gaze. “I’m sorry, I asked Ymir how to do something like this for your birthday and I didn’t know…”his voice trailed off. “This is really awkward isn’t it?” My face was also profusely red as well.  
“It’s ok, you didn’t have to anyway,” I assured him.  
“But, I wanted to,” he whispered.  
“How about I spend the night and we just watch a movie. You can make it up that way too.” Marco nodded and smiled back at me. We both crawled onto the bed and he switched on the TV. Nothing much was on except so he suggested we buy Frozen- and watch it for the damn 500th time. By the time Elsa left Arendelle, I was cuddled up into Marcos tight and warm grip. He kept sneaking in a few bear kisses on the nose as I tickled his arm. It was a good birthday  
Thank You Marco


End file.
